Many occupations require that signed documents include a recorded date, time, and other personal identifying information. Currently, available handheld stamps require the application of ink. Such stamps typically include: Name, Telephone and/or Pager Number, but the date and time are excluded. For example, hospital employees (including health care providers and other ancillary staff) are required to indicate their name, date, time, and pager when documenting within the medical record. This necessary standard, to include the aforementioned personal identifying information, is reflective of the fact that medical records are indeed legal documents. There is large demand for such a handheld device. Such a tool would serve an unmet need in the arena of legal documents which would include items such as: medical documents, subpoenas, summons, court documents, and others.
The current handheld stamping devices vary in size, shape, and mechanism, but ultimately all are restricted to delivering data which is fixed. Most of these stamps are incapable of recording the time and date. This deficiency results in unnecessary obstacles for legal documentation.
Stamps utilizing ink pads have changed very little in the past 50 years. While the original rubber stamp concept has expanded to include self inking features or customized images, most date stamps require manual setting each day and do not include the time recording. A few items available on the market include a products made by DYMO Corp. called an “Electronic Date/time Stamper” which uses a small ink roller. This device does not allow for custom messages (has seven optional preformatted messages to accompany the time and date), is slow to print, and requires precision and dexterity to exact a quality stamp. The Reiner speed i Jet 798 Date stamp utilizes non-contact ink jet printing, is handheld and can print more easily on any surface (smooth or uneven) but requires connection to PC to program the printout and prints variably based on one's ability to coordinate holding the device while it prints. Hence, printout is variable and requires dexterity to create linear documents with equally sized letters (which change depending on how slowly or quickly on moves the device). The Reiner speed I Jet has some desirable features but carries the same disadvantages of other inkjet printers, namely, ink bleeding, easy bleeding and running, clogging of printer heads, and expensive replacement cartridges. The apparatus is unique in that it utilized the thermal transfer method, operates more like a traditional stamp (prints onto paper after placing the device directly onto the surface). The apparatus does not require USB connection and programming to a PC. There is variability to the stamp print aside from the date and time component, and the device does not require expensive inkjet replacement cartridges.
The apparatus is designed as a modern stamp or an extension of the existing concept of the well known rubber stamp. More specifically, it behaves like a stamp and not like a hand held printer, is self-contained and functions independent of accessories. There is no existing product which fills this current need.